<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>15 kinks and fantasies of: dell conagher by Kamikaze_187</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097152">15 kinks and fantasies of: dell conagher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187'>Kamikaze_187</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Plumbering", Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Kings and Knights, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Tags Are Hard, Wet Dream, au's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some really NSFW prompts about helmet party, one shots situations, where the soldier and engineer have some fun times together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overdose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soldier is hit and injected with a strange pink serum by one of those medic robots and cause the same soldier to act very strange in the night, the same dell was there to presence with his own eyes, and body, what said serum do with the soldier and friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good job, they are retreating now." The voice on the loudspeaker announce. </p><p> </p><p>Dell take off his helmet and wipe out some of the sweat in his forehead, it has been a hard wave but with some luck they manage to take them down and sadly this still not ended yet, and when everything is quiet for the moment they could rest and recharge some energy, but who knows for how long they can rest until the next wave comes, who knows where and when. </p><p>but for know, he only will packing up his machines and repair them, then he will be able to think property about what to do next with the robots and their next move.</p><p>Without knowing or even noticed, a robot medic came out of the pile of garbage holding his syringe gun aiming it right to dell' head.</p><p>"TAKE COVER!" </p><p>"HUH?!"</p><p>Dell wasn't fast enough to be unable to react in time for what was coming, soldier jump in front of him and toss them to the ground and dodge the bullet but wasn't lucky enough and soldier ended with one big syringe injected on his shoulder unless of him. </p><p>The soldier stand on his feet quickly, hold his shoulder while aiming his rocket launcher to the damn robot who shot at him and cause some damage, the poor robot don't stood a chance to escape.</p><p>"Ah hell, solly... are you ok?." He runs to his side supervising the injure on the soldier shoulder, it was leaking some blood from the corner of the syringe nail "my god, this is my fault. If i was more careful you... soldier i..."</p><p>"Don't worry private, ngh, this is nothing." He assured by give him a thumb up and one big smile holding his shoulder to prove that he is fine. With some effort, he can put out that nail syringe and toss it to the ground and covers the injured shoulder with a piece of cloth.</p><p>"But, you're hurt and... it's my fault."</p><p>"Don't worry, i can handle it." he assured him again. </p><p>Dell was getting anxious and worried about the injury, not matter if he says that he is fine. The syringe has a strange pink liquid on it and that make him more worried. What if said liquid is poison and said poison is now running all over his entire body.</p><p>"You should get to the medic and let him check you, what if you die?"</p><p>"Ha, don't make me laugh, I will not die for a simple robot pinko grassy fluids, this is nothing, i will be like nothing in the night you will see." He says as we walks away. </p><p>"No matter what you mean, but i will make sure to check your body later... but first i will need to find out what is this." Being very careful he take the syringe from the ground in his hands. Whatever this is, he needs to take it to the medic to examine it and found out what's inside soldier's body before it is to late.</p><p> </p><p>..........................................................</p><p> </p><p>(That same night)</p><p>"So... doc?."</p><p>"I'm afraid that I can't give you a proper diagnostic my friend, if you want good results you need to wait some hours or even to tomorrow so i-"</p><p>"But i need to know it now!." He said banging his fist on the table, he just was so worried about his friend good being, "You have to do something so we can guess what it is, anything."</p><p>"First, Calm down, and I'm sorry, but even i can't guess what this is, not in a short period of time. I need more time for some more testing and exams and other samples."</p><p>"Tsk... sometimes i lose my patience with you doc."</p><p>"I will not judge you for that, even less. But if what you told me is right then probably you must take the soldier right here, maybe he will be more helpful for us if we take a sample of his own blood now that he has this on himself. And also we can take him in sight in case of something wrong will happen to him with this virus in his sistem." </p><p>"You will not apply some strange surgery on him right?."<br/>
"Only if the situation required to such surgery, then i will doing all i can." Dell gulped fearing what the doc can do on his friend. "Don't worry my friend conagher, i will make sure that your dearest friend soldier feel the less pain possible, meanwhile i will keep checking this interesting serum i have here." He chuckle evilly.</p><p>"you are making me lose the confidence in you doc." Dell left that room as fast as possible going to the soldier's room. obviously, the soldier will not be allowed to see the doctor for his own good hand, even if he ask him nicely, but even so he will stay with him if something bad happens for the cause of that serum he has. He still feels some guilt and concern because is was still all his fault that now the soldier and captain of their team, and his best friend, has that strange serum all around his body and without knowing what in the hell it was.</p><p>Once he reach the door of his room, he let out a big sigh before knocking the door a couple of time calling for him. "Soldier it's me, engie. I just come from consulting the doc advise and he wants to know how you feel." No answers, "soldier? You're mad because i went to medic without told you before? If that's so then I'm very sorry but i have to, I'm worried about you, you know?" Still no answers, "please solly, at least talk to me." He began to feel very anxious and tge worries climb his back for not receiving an proper answer from soldier.</p><p>He knock at the door a more couple of time, with more force this time and when nothing happens he tried to open the door and to his terrifying surprise, it was not closed. That was very strange coming from the soldier because he always keep his own door closed for everyone and he just open it when he make sure who was on the other side.</p><p>He comes in slowly step by step "Soldier? Are you here?." He scanned the room searching for the soldier in the small room, but he was not here, but something was different, everything was scattered in the floor or stamped on the wall like if a will beast just come in, "damn soldier, where are you." He ask to himself with the heart in the throat. He was about to leave from where he just entered, if wasn't for-</p><p>"Ngh..." </p><p>He turns around in the same second he heard the sound of those heavy breathing and murmurs coming form the other side of the bed.</p><p>Dell questions himself what could cause said sound and walk closer to see, He panics when he sees the soldier lying on the ground, without the helmet on and with his own face all red, breathing heavily as if he was out of breath. "Solly!!!" He ducks to his side and lift him out of the ground with all his might and land him in the bed. </p><p>"E-Engie..." the engineer touch his forehead, he looks terrible, with his shirt all ripped off, sweating more and more and his whole body was hot and burning.</p><p>"Solly, can you hear me? I'm here, you're... i need the doc, he will knows what to do." He jump out of the bed and was about to run to the infirmary looking for the doctor. But-</p><p>"Don't..." The whisper coming from the soldier was enough to stop him. Panting, he was able to stand up.</p><p>"What you mean with that don't'?. Boy look at you. You are about to di..." the next move the soldier made he don't expect at all.</p><p>the soldier catch him by the collar of his shirt with both hands and with such force, he drag him closer to his lips and assaulted his mouth with a rough kiss. Dell felt some pain in his lower lip and fears that even rip some skin.</p><p>He try to pull back but the soldier has a firm hand to let him escape from this so easily, he was starting to run out of air. soldier push his tongue inside his mouth and he could feel it, hot and strong and... it was at that moment when he realized that he part his own lips to let it in. this has to stop, he thought. This... This his wrong. </p><p>Dell bite his tongue and soldier let him go for the sudden pain. When He was free, he filled his lungs with all the necessary air he was missing as he tried to form the words to demonstrate how confusedly annoyed he is. "S-Soldier, w-what in the damn hell was that for!, why do you do that?! Why you kiss me like-" before he knows, the soldier pins him against the wall closing every breach of escape with both hands to his sides.</p><p>"You have a big mouth, why you Just don't, Shut up about it!." He has a dark sight on his face, something that Dell fear so much sincerely and don't want to know what would happen if he go against him. is the first time that he has seen the soldier act that way and with his face that was not wearing his helmet and how looks like he is... not joking?. </p><p>"hm..." his thoughts was interrupted for the sudden, no gentle, bite he received in his neck and how the soldier start to suck with such force than possibly will leave a dark mark there in all the parts of his necks, he is biting the entire length of his neck.</p><p>"S-Stop... soldier, plea... ah..." his groans turned into moans when he start to lick a big spot on the other side of his neck, he leaves behind a long trail of spit to his Adam's apple and when he reach there he bite and suck with such force than dell moan even more and he can guess that he have so many dark mark all around his entire neck along with some purple teeth marks. </p><p>"Stop please, i can't... hm..." he try again to shove the soldier out of himself and make him stop what he is doing to his body but the soldier respond to that by taking both hands and held them against the wall, preventing him from making another movement. "I order you to shut up." Soldier continue with what he was doing. Dell's legs were shaking a lot and it was getting difficult to continue standing up.</p><p>His face was becoming more red and he can't stop the noises his mouth his doing and he can't keep his eyes open, this is wrong and they shouldn't be doing this now in the middle of this room, why the soldier is acting like this so sudden? Why he even..."mmh~" his thoughts were shut one more time with the feel of hot and strong lips against is owns in a rough and strangely tender kiss. </p><p>He can't control his mind desire for much longer and he ended parting his lips without knowing letting that strong tongue enter in his mouth pushing him slightly back. The open mouth kiss keep going, speeding up with much force with the time, tongue rubbing against tongue and he is very sure that he will runs out of air in one second or another a second time, it was impressive that the soldier can keep going and going. When they part for air, a trail of spit leave their mouths, both was panting breathless. </p><p>the soldier released his hands and kept them busy with something else while he lick the side of his ear, he slipped one hand under his shirt to feel that smoth back of his but in a not very kind and calm way, rather a very energetic way. his other hand tucks it under his pants and pinches a buttock. He shove him against the wall again.</p><p>Dell jumps a little with the sudden sensation of those cold hands touching tge skin, he wraps both shaking arms around soldier' neck for dear life, He can feel soldier's pulsing cock underneath two layers of clothing against him, he was hard as a rock, he know it very well, as he rubbed against his making him hard as well. Why he is hard? Why he is enjoying this? This is so wrong.</p><p>"s-s-sol... ah... not... not there." He beg right to his ear for him to stop that, he didn't like it, it feels strange. </p><p>soldier did not stop, instead put both hands inside his pants and separated both buttocks.</p><p>"A-A-AH!!!" He shove one of his thick finges as far as it could go. Dell scream in pure pain, "Stop! Stop! It hurts! Please stop!"</p><p>"shut up! You're just a stupid crybaby." He remove both, pants and underwear, leaving them on the ground, dell's member threw itself into view and was leaking some precum from the top of it and he couldn't hold back the strangest sound he could have made in this situation, he looked away in pure embarrassment. soldier made him look him right in the eyes.</p><p>"You like this, whore?" He ask with dark eyes.</p><p>"A..ah.. aah...AH!" He clench both eyes when soldier squeezed the entire length of his cock with his palm making him scream in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. </p><p>"i made you a question, whore."</p><p>"AH!!! Y-Yes! I l-like it!." </p><p>"I cant hear you." He squeeze it with more force waiting for something else. </p><p>"Hm... i like it s-solly."</p><p>"I like it sir!."</p><p>"Y-Yes i like it!. mmh~ sir!." His mouth was watering. soldier crash their lips once more pushing the tongue inside his mouth again, dell can only moan onto the kiss along with the sensation of that rough hand massaging his member in a rough way. </p><p>He was becoming crazy with all the sensations he is feeling. It was a long time since the last time he has being this goo... ("what I'm is thinking?!?!?!") this is wrong, so wrong... but... it also feels so damn good to be so wrong. </p><p>And in no time his legs will give up, he give a big moan which was retrained for the kiss he was into, throwing both arms around his shoulders.</p><p>Soldier part the kiss and show him his wet hand with some drops of precum on it, "lick it." He demands to him</p><p>"N-No."</p><p>"Clean it, slut." He shove his fingers one by one inside his mouth, it was so disgusting but He don't give him more choice to lick it, "swallow it, to the last drop. I want to see my hand clean and shine." </p><p>Once the last drop disappeared, soldier kissed him savoring his lips along with the mixture of saliva and precum that he brought, he holds his ass and lifted him off the ground placing his legs around his own hips.</p><p>Dell allowed to be carried to the bed without saying anything to prevent it, he was a bit tired to argue with that now. the soldier places him over his lap and with his hands rips that shirt he was wearing a moment ago, leaving him completely exposed without nothing else. </p><p>"That was my favorite shirt." Dell complain.</p><p>"I don't care." He start to kiss, lick and pinch his nipples, dell moan and groan even more than before and was turning on even more, full erected this time, "if you listen and obey my orders i will be nice on you. You hear?" </p><p>Dell was in other world that he don't paid attention to what he just was saying, "i said, you heard!" he pinch both nipples and stretched them as much as he could causing a lot of pain and pulling him out of the trance he was a moment ago and nod vigorously. </p><p>"Good slut... now onto the bed!" He drops him on the bed with his head against the pillows. dell tried to adjust and recover from the inertia with which he was thrown onto the bed and ignore as much as possible the pain he felt on his face. He tried to turn around in the bed but a foot on his back who push him down prevents him from doing so. looking sideway he can see, feeling a little dizzy, how the soldier works with taking off his own pants freeing his cock and he can finally see it, long, thick and ... intriguing good size. for some reason when he sees it his mouth was watering so much.</p><p>"Is this what you want?." He show him his own cock in the grip of his hand and give it a little massage, dell nods to what he asked, "then show me how much you want it," He removed his foot from his back and get closer, kneeling in front of him. Dell could guess what he wanted to do now and didn't need to mention it or even ask for.</p><p>Dell get closer too and take it with his hand and give it a few, deliberates, massages. it feels hot on his own hands, it was big enough, so big it couldn't fit in both hands. He started to lick the top and taste on his tongue the salty bitter taste of the precum it was leaking from it, it was so disgusting but for some reason he wants more of it, He failed to understand what his head desires wanted at this point and succumbed to all this with so much joy. Then he lick all the long side of that throbbing cock with such eager than he could even eat it if he can, tasting that salty skin on his lips and tongue, he was slowly getting used to it. After an mimute soldier gives the order and he put the head on his mouth slowly inch by inch and started to suck softly and slowly savoring the meat with his tongue.</p><p>"you are good at this, surely you've already sucked more than one cock before, isn't it true slut?." He teased him and grabbed him from the little hair he had on his head, and tilted it just enough to just make eye contact. "Look at you, you should see the look on your face when sucking someone else's cock, all red with hunger, you really like to do this." dell held onto the soldier's hips for dear life, continuing sucking and lick and even dared to play around with his tongue by wrapping it around the soft meat, slowly inserting more of the length of that cock in his mouth for fear of choking with it. </p><p>"Damn jesus you are good, having fun down there slut?." He nods without slowing down the slow motion on his mouth, "good... here's your reward." without warning the soldier pushed his cock inside and began to fuck his throat, dell choked with all the length inside his mouth and there was nothing he could do to avoid it, a couple of tears formed in his eyelids for the sudden pain in his throat. With a few rough thrusts the soldier came into his mouth filling it with that thick white seed, dell was forced to swallow as much as he can of that hot liquid. Dell collapses in the bed with his face down panting heavily as a trail of soldier' seed drips from the side of his mouth.</p><p>Soldier lift his head and connect their lips for a short period of time, "don't think that this is over yet, we are not even started, and we wouldn't stop, no ultil i say so. Turn around and show me your ass. Quick!" Dell obeys by stands on four, weakly, and turns around slowly.</p><p>"Faster!" </p><p>soldier order, his arms were shaking than they just give up, he need a little rest but it was more than obviously that soldier wasn't going to give it to him, his left cheek was against the sheets and his knees kept his butt up in plain sight. "Face down and butt up, that's the way of how all whores likes to be to their superiors." Soldier smack those pretty cheeks with his own palm ultil they got more than one crimson red marks of hands on them. Dell scream and groan with every hit he received but don't say or do nothing to stop it.</p><p>"Such a beautiful and sweet ass you have here, i wonder if taste as good as how it looks, it's time to eat." He parted his buttocks and ran his tongue around the ring of muscle with the same level of hunger and power and even fuck him with that same strong tongue inside him who enter, left and enter again and again, playing with his nerves. Dell lips twitch in a cracked smile he couldn't resist and tight the grip he has on the sheets, the sensation of someone else tongue in his ass was indescribably good. he can't help, When was the last time that someone else, a real person, is licking that good his ass in such amazing way that it makes his legs tremble like a new born baby?. </p><p>and when he thought it could've turn much better (or worse), soldier squeezes and massages his flaccid hanging dick in a way that is not very gentle but very satisfying at the same time which made him twitch and hard with anticipation and unconsciously he moved his hips stimulating that feeling so satisfying more than once. Soldier held his hips with his free hand so he don't move and squeeze his member more causing some pain when dell try to make some movement without his permission accelerating the pace of his tongue and hand. Dell believes that if the soldier continues with that rhythm, he will make him cum in no time. And that's what he wants for god sake.</p><p>"A-A-AAH!!! S-S-Sol... pleas... hmm~" </p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"I-I-I wan... com... Plea m-m-make me c-come~" he don't care what he was saying anymore. </p><p>"what did you say slut?." He stop what he was doing. </p><p>"I want to come!, please sir. Make me come. Don't stop now."</p><p>"I can't hear you slut, you have to be more loud." He squeeze his dick once more.</p><p>"A-Ahh!. Make me come sir! Please, i beg you! Please sir!." </p><p>"Do you want me to let you come?." He get closer to his ear.</p><p>"Y-Yes~"</p><p>"What, you don't want my big cock right here?." he inserts two of his fingers inside his ass, making dell choke with his own words. </p><p>"I-I-I~" he push his fingers as far as they could go and start scissoring with them slowly with those samr fingers, touching and playing with his prostate. working on open him, wide open, working in that same spot which made the same dell see stars and his mouth waters with spit.</p><p>"what do you want now, eh?" Soldier whisper right to his ear.</p><p>"I-I-I want y-your cock~" </p><p>"Where you want it?." </p><p>"R-Right In... my a-ass."</p><p>"How bad you want it?."</p><p>"I want it so bad."</p><p>"How do you have to ask for it?."</p><p>"P-Please solly I w-want your-"<br/>
"Wrong answer! I want to hear how you moan and beg for it." His fingers left his needing throbbing asshole.</p><p>"Hm~ sir, i want your... ah~ big fat cock inside me now, please sir, i beg you."</p><p>"Mhm, that's more like it." He kiss and lick his trembling lips while he places him in a position more apt for what is to come in the middle of the bed, lift his ass enough and take both hands in one of him... he don't make a move or sight that he will fuck him soon and dell was getting upset waiting.</p><p>"Sir, what are you... '!?' " In less than a blink, soldier managed to tie both hands behind his back with his own belt. "Soldier why... ah~" he received a wipe hit on his right cheek with a object which pierce his skin and send a lot of pain to his head along of a lot of excitement to his dick. </p><p>"Silence." Another hit on the left this time, dell, with some tears in the corner of his eye he can see how the soldier was holding his disciplinary action in one hand and with the other hold him still for not escape.</p><p>"you have a big mouth and you don't know how to fucking close it maggot, i told you to follow my orders and here you are, asking so bad for my cock, you think you can have my cock that easy slut?. You wouldn't have the joy of having my cock inside you, Not until you show me your real whore face. I think it is time to teach you what happens when you disobey your superior and do not follow orders. Bad boys needs to be disciplined, This is what you get now." </p><p>"A-AH... AH! Stop, please stopped!. I beg you... stop!." But no matter how much he beg him to stop, soldier keeps going, hit after hit until he gets dark-red lines in his entire back and cheeks.</p><p>"You will obey now?." Another hit on his cheek. </p><p>"Ngh~" </p><p>"I ask you something, don't make me repeat it!." He resort to his ear with a dangerous voice.</p><p>"Y-Yes~" he respond in a break breath. </p><p>"Yes what?."</p><p>"Y-Yes... S-Sir i will obey y-you." </p><p>"Good boy." He kiss his forehead. Soldier then move him to one side of the bed and he lie down putting the two pillows under his own head getting into position. He hold His own cock in sight for him and point and it with his finger, "if you lick and suck it really good you will win a reward. Now come here sweetheart."</p><p>It wasn't not necessarily to be told twice for him to do what he knows. Dell, panting so much, makes an inhuman effort he try to knelt in front of him but end up stumbling stupidly, smashing his own forehead against a hard thigh of his leg. the restraints he has on both hands simple made it very difficult but he manage to get closer to his crotch sticking his tongue out and licking the long side of his cock a second time now.</p><p>it is not that he is a fucking masochist, no, he did not know how to explain it for sure but the idea of following this kind of orders and being dominated... is beginning to fits well with him and his selfish nightly necessities. But for sure, he don't want this to come to a end, not yet, He wants this to last, to last as long as he can keep his mind intact, he felt so good now that was a fact.</p><p>"You're doing it very well. Yes, you're really good, you really like my cock that much?." Dell simple nod to him, "you want it?." Another nod, "you want to ride me like a horse?." Anothen nod "then come for it, you dirty cowboy." </p><p>"But sir, if you said-" </p><p>"I'm now giving you the official permission that you can ride my cock like the good cowboy you are due to your good behavior and performance so far. now climb on it now that you warm it up enough, quickly before it gets cold."</p><p>Dell obey soldier words without over thinking in the sudden change of humor, and even he didn't notice how the shadow on his face change the red one he has before to a bright pink  because he was so hiped of the realization that he will finally have that big throbbing cock shoved right his throbbing ass. But with a quick glance at the size in make him gulp his own words, it turns more bigger than before and for sure it will be very painful if he put it all in one shot like he imagine before, simple it wouldn't fit in at all.</p><p>"S-Sir, is so big. It can't fit."</p><p>"Don't worry sweetheart, it will, just be careful with you." Dell can't fully understand that last behavior of him.</p><p>"Why sir?, why that now?." The soldier get in a sitting position getting closer to his face, "because i like you that much." He whisper to him with a rare smile on his face which send a shiver to his back. Soldier help him a little by holding his hips and guide that ass to accommodate in a perfect position, inserting the head inch by inch.  </p><p>Dell throw his head back with a contained scream and colapse right to the soldier' shoulder with the feeling of the head only slowly inserting through his ass, the process of insertion wasn't good but luckily the spit made it the most slippery possible and don't cause much pain until it was full inserted and he sits over his hips. </p><p>"Relax engie relax." Soldier whisper some other nonsense to help him to relax while he rub his back as he let him get used to the feel of that full erect cock inside him. </p><p>Something come to dell's mind while he get used to the feel of being full penetrate, it was the first time in all this time that soldier call him by not those kinky names and this time he refers to him for his team class, no slut or whore, just his name class.</p><p>When he was relaxed enough, the soldier gave him the signal to start rocking his hips against his. </p><p>It begins slowly, both savoring the sensation and friction they follow, soldier let him ride his cock, holding his hips when he sees that he wants to speed up the movements, "what's the hurry? You don't wanna enjoy this?." </p><p>Dell don't respond to that, he only focus on that overwhelming sensation on his stomach and continued moving his hips up and down while trying to cover as much as possible the noises his mouth is doing against soldier' neck every time the head hit his sweet spot that way and send a lot of excitement. </p><p>Soldier hold him in place so he doesn't rush this, he continued to lick and suck the side of his neck, savoring the meat, then move down to his round chest and nipples making him made more of those sweet sounds right to his ear. seeing the engineer and how much he wants to ride him so bad it make his cock even harder inside him with more lust than he will like to let him fulfill his own desires as well. He also wants to see how much the engineer can resist to this, he knows what he wants and he will make him beg for it.</p><p>"S-Sir~"</p><p>"Yes pumpkin?." </p><p>"F-Fuck me, fuck me S-Sir."</p><p>"It's that a request private?." He bite his earlobe playfully. </p><p>"Hhm~ y-yes~"</p><p>"What's the magic word?."</p><p>"a-aah... please sir, fuck me sir. Please." He gasp continuing rocking his hips trying his best to follow his orders. If this slow motion prolonged he will become crazy and couldn't control himself anymore.</p><p>Soldier smile grew when those words reach his ears and loosened the grip he had on dell's hips finally letting him move with a little more freedom letting him please himself on top of himself, dell bit his lower lip increasing the speed of his own hips, he fight the moans in his throat gulping them with a long trail of spit.</p><p>"Hhm... You are so gorgeous, fuck! why did I lose so much<br/>
My time out there when I could have you unless and had your nice and sweet ass like this. shit, it feels great, tight and warm and everything... oh... fuck is sucking my cock, your ass is the best. Shit!"</p><p>Dell was becoming more crazy with lust, he can't keep his eyes open and in his mind was invaded of littles soldiers and just the thought about keeping moving his hips more and more faster and harder. </p><p>"What's that? You want more?." Dell nod vigorously without slowing down, "i will give you more then."  He made him turns around on his hips and face his back, and then he starts moving his own hips up and down in such speed that dell cough with his own spit inside his mouth cursing soldier's name more than one time. </p><p>While soldier move his cock in and out, he kiss, lick, suck and bite, the entire long side of dell' neck and shoulders while he rubs one of his nipples with his free hand and with the other squish playfully his belly.</p><p>Dell's throw his head back, on one of soldier's shoulders and scream curses and encouragement words right to him, to keep doing whatever he his doing to his neck and shoulders which leaves the sensation and thoughts of only wanting more and more of those affections coming from him. his lips twitch in a weird smile and his hands try to hold into something but the restrictions made it impossible. He holds for dear life on whatever part of soldier' body he is holding. Dell's moans become fiercely when soldier move his own hips as well and fuck him like that, fast and hard, just how he wanted. "GOD!, JESUS!, FUCK DON'T STOP!. GOD! FUCK!. FUCK! FUCK! DON'T STOP!" </p><p>"There's no god here sweetheart, and you'd better refer to me properly because otherwise I won't be this nice with you. What, you want me to stop maggot?." He threat him with a sadistic smile on him.</p><p>"If you stop now I will be very upset." He almost cry on that last sentence coming from his own mouth.</p><p>Soldier made hus head turns enough so he can connect their mouths "Then what you're gonna do to prevent me from stop, eh? what do you have to say to me?, eh dell? Say it, I want to hear you screaming what I want to hear, come on, cry for me!." He squeeze his dick and give him a few roughs up and down pumps up while he continued kissing him in that rough way, and even fuck him so fast than he is starting to become kinda crazy and dizzy because of how good soldier is fucking his asshole and he don't want him to even stop for fuck sake so he has to do it even if don't want to.</p><p>"AH YES~ For fuck sake sir, please don't stop, keep fucking me like that sir. FUCK YEAH! Harder please! More Harder! It feels really good! Your cock feels really amazing inside me sir~"</p><p>"You like to be fuck like this, engie?"</p><p>"Yes sir~" </p><p>"You like to scream so much my name?"</p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p>"You like the way your ass is open by my big cock this way" </p><p>"Yes, si... oh..." soldier reach dell' dick with his hand and start moving it at the same pace of their hips in a roughly and pleasant way.</p><p>"You likes how I hold your dick engie?" </p><p>"Yes... sir... oh~ more~"</p><p>"I gonna make you shot, you better be ready for it, I wanna see a really good shot coming from you and you better no disappoint me." Dell rocks against that same hand on his dick.</p><p>"Yes sir, I wouldn't... mmh~ disappointing you, please keep doing that, oh god!."</p><p>"Shit I gonna cum soon, you better be Cumming before me because... shit I'm gonna shot..." he exclaimed moving his hips even faster getting closer to snap.</p><p>"Shot inside me Sir shot it... fuck! I can hold it anymore!" </p><p>"Yeah cum for me babe... let's cum together, shit! Dell!!!" </p><p>"Soldier!!!" </p><p>With a big shout dell can't hold it anymore and was the first to cum, spraying rope after rope of his own seed to the air and it lands on his own chest and some on the bed and even it reaches the floor. Soldier was soon to follow filling that red hole entirely with all his hot thick liquid, his scream was so fiery than even the entire base could have heard it. </p><p>Both collapse in middle of the bed one over another, Soldier traces small circles on dell's belly while giving him little kisses on the cheek. dell, in change, tries to regain some of the strength he lose while allowing himself to settle on top of the soldier. He try to keep some of that hot liquid inside him who was leaking out from him.</p><p>"You're good?." Soldier break the comforting silence where they where, Dell aswer him with a weakly nod while he try to breathe through his open mouth, which was difficult, "you like it?." Soldier was kind enough to free the grip with dell' hands were into.</p><p>Dell nods again with a tired smile on his face showing he likes it a lot. "You know, this was just a little warm up, are you ready for the real thing? Do you want more?." dell was surprised that the soldier said specific that to him, and the  fact that he doesn't look tired at all and even still had more energy to continue doing it that even he could feel that cock still inside him that was still hard.</p><p>Turning his face enough, so he can see his face, he can see how soldier was smiling to him  so wide that his teeth were visible, showing that he wasn't joking with that suggestion "if you allow me, I can make you feel even better than a moment ago." He said while he rubs his cute red cheek with his own palm.</p><p> Well that indeed was a surprise, a pleasant surprise.</p><p>Dell had to admit it, the sex was ridiculously good and not bad at all for him, if he discard the rough punishment at the beginning. This may not be the best time to be doing this kind of thing, least of all with coworkers. What if someone walks through that door and discovered them? Or what if the robots attack again?.</p><p>But even so, A thought in his head told him that there were no problems about it, does it matter if someone comes in and sees what they are doing? also there are no news about possible robot attacks coming from miss pauling at the moment, so for him there is no problem about it so he nod right to the soldier to confirm that he wants more.</p><p>At see that, soldier pulls him into another rough kiss pushing and connecting their tongues with hunger together once again. </p><p>If WE want to fuck, then WE are going to keep fucking until the next day if we want to. </p><p>Perhaps he will regret this decision later but he is very sure that it will be worth it, even if he says otherwise.</p><p>They decide to keep doing it ultil one of them said or do something to stop with the sex time who looks more like two animals mating.</p><p>The first real round was with dell's back against the wall and with his legs up, over soldier's shoulders, he can't believe how flexible his legs were than he could even touch them with his own face.</p><p>The next round occurs in the floor with dell butt up in the air and his head down in the cold floor, in that one dell' back hurt like a bitch but it wasn't regret it.</p><p>Round three they do some kind of savage doggy stile, still in the floor, but was a very quick one because soldier was like a real animal in that one and dell couldn't be more satisfied for that.</p><p>In the round four the soldier lift him from the ground and standing on his own feets he makes the man bounce on his cock without mercy while the same dell held on him for dear life, it was like if the soldier was some kind of jackhammer, drilling him open while he scream to the air.</p><p>The round five dell doesn't remember very well, but he knows it had to do with some kind wooden round object inserted inside his own ass in addition to soldier's cock, the object feels cold as hell but also feels hell as good.</p><p>In Round six they are back to the bed and that was a good rest for dell' back, soldier rub and stroke both of their dicks against each other while kiss him passionately and also plays with his fingers inside him too, dell only could moan into the kiss while he melts into those skillful hands who works on him.</p><p>round seven includes a amazing rimming which made dell cums undone in a blink for how good it was. Dell never has the opportunity and joy of experiment of how someone eat his ass like that twice in a night.</p><p>The round eight was dell' favorite so far and that because they did the reverse cowgirl and soldier let him take the lead and led dell ride his own cock without restrictions and dell take advantage of that to move his own hips up and down in such way and speed that he have never done before in his entire life. </p><p>In the nine one dell receive a blowjob with soldier eating the entire size of his dick and swallowing all the cum it release, it was good but not the best.</p><p>Round ten was a 69 very boring with soldier pushing three fingers inside him, It was pretty boring at first saying the least, that's how it was until soldier pushed a fourth finger and that's when things got interesting.</p><p>In the round eleventh soldier made dell scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure because he managed to get his full fist inside his ass which fortunately was loosed enough so that wasn't hard and difficult at all to put it in entirely, dell had never experienced such a sensation before that it even made his stomach burn, also it was the first time that someone has manage to open his ass that much that it even could fit someone fist, and considering the side of soldier' one, that was much to say.</p><p>Then at some point around round fourteen or fifteen on the night, they experiment new poses and new manners to have a good time. dell have lost the count of how many times and for how much time they where fucking in this room and how much soldier made him scream and cry in pleasure and how both shot their own cum in the air and land in the floor and also how many times soldier shot his seed inside him that even he could feel the cum in his own stomach, also the interior of his ass looked more like a water tank of so much liquid it contains than also spills some from this.</p><p>But even though the problems, he had to admit the sex was amazing, more than he has been used to, and so much better than he has in his entire life, when was the last time that someone made him scream in pleasure someone else name like this? When was the last time that someone made him cum like that and so many times? Never in his life. He will be lying to himself if he even said that he has so much fun before. the only thing that he has those others days, was those lonely night where he found himself in his room with a magazine of fitness mens with suggestives poses and some lube and sometimes a toy for fulfill his own desires, sometimes it was a one night thing with a random stranger, that he realized it wasn't that good when he wake up at the other day.</p><p>But tonight, with the soldier, his team captain, his partner, his very good friend so long... it feels different, it was another level, it feels somehow... special, something new that he never and nobody else make him feel before.</p><p> </p><p>When they really come to and end both colapse onto the bed panting like two animals who just end a marathon of sex, both of them are cover completely with body fluids in their sticky bodies. Dell founded really tired in one of soldier's pecs feeling how it expand with every breath he take and hearing the music his heart made with the slow and calm beating, he was gasping heavily for some extra oxygen that is missed in his lungs, with his tired and dry tongue stick and hanging out his mouth, his back ached with every move he try to do and even it hurt with every time he take a simple breath, his throat feels dry and he can't feel or move his own legs and arms anymore for how weak he is now after so much effort he did for not faint during this excited and enjoying time he has with soldier, His sensitive parts down there ached from so much milking and his ass was entirely full with the soldier' seed, he even can guess soldier was completely emptied now that he couldn't ejaculate anymore even if he try to after so much pounding and shots released inside him, dell can guess he will shit cum for the rest of his entire life now. </p><p>Soldier lift his face enough with his own hand to give him a little kiss on the lips, "you did it very well engie," he kissed his forehead, "-now what you are going to do is stay here like that and rest." He help him a little by placing him in a sticky tender hug, soldier help him to get cormfy on him, he put one of his hands around his midsection and the other over his shoulder and he pampered his head and red-painful ass a little helping him to relax on his soft and comfortable chest that feels even better than a pillow indeed.</p><p>Dell was slowly getting into it, he was so tired that he give it a damn about this and let himself get comfy, the sweat odor on the soldier body was like some kind of pleasant fragrance that helped him fall asleep slowly.<br/>
Then the only thing he remember after that day is how the sun was rising in the horizon through the big windows onto his face, then everything turns darks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An impossible dream?  PART 1/3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's just a dream I had, but... I want to become real. Just ones.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe it's just a little rush but hey, it's the part 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck soldier! Fuck!" engineer's moans grow louder along with the immense noise that the bed makes when it hits the wall that becomes even more intense with even more frenetics movements over it.</p><p>"You like how I fuck you sweetheart?" Soldier whisper so slow and thin to his ear which send a pleasantly shiver through his back.</p><p>"Yeah... Oh... yeah, more! Fuck me harder! harder soldier!" He he says in a brittle tone trying to savor the moment as much as he could.</p><p>"You have been waiting so long for this moment right?"</p><p>"Yes~" </p><p>"Then I will make this special just for you love, because you are so special for me love." He says in a lovely tone to him with a smile on his face.</p><p>"S-Soldier..." </p><p>"I love you engie, I always love you." soldier put their hands together and kiss each one of those sweet fingers of him and he don't plans to let him go anywhere soon for more if he wanted, he makes their minds collide and stares into his eyes, those same sweet baby blue eyes he has seen for years and that now they are seeing him in this way so loving to him and only to him.</p><p>"I love you too soldier, I love you since the first time I saw your face! Fuck!" engineer tightened his eyelids that he couldn't keep open when soldier hit the right spot down there and he couldn't stop making sweet sounds from his lips. Soldier kiss those trembling lips with passion and play with his own tongle a little, when he cut the kiss, a trail of spit keep their mouths together. </p><p>"Let's stay together for ever. Shit! let's fuck until we die." soldier held him more closer to his own body, so close that one could even say that the two are glued together.</p><p>"Yes! yes! more!" He holds onto soldier' shoulders for dear life continuing to kiss him with hunger.</p><p>"Ah... babe, you're so beautiful, oh ... baby hmm ... it's feels so good." Soldier move more faster increasing the speed and power in the thrusts.</p><p>"Ah. Ah soldier~ I'm close soldier! I'm close!" He moves his hand and firmly grips his own cock giving him a light massage at first and then moves it up and down at inhuman speed.</p><p>"Cum babe. cum for me." Soldier whisper to his ear and kiss his earlobe and that was enough to put him over the edge of bliss. </p><p>"I can't hold it anymore! I'm gonna shot!... fuck! I love you!!!"</p><p> </p><p>●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●</p><p> </p><p>"Soldier!!!" With that last shout, Engineer comes, spraying rope after rope of his own seed to the air and it landed on his own belly and chest. </p><p>he collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily keeping his eyelids still closed, like trying to keep the feeling and sensation from just a minute as much as possible while trying to recover.</p><p>When he finally open his eyes. he found himself all alone, in this dark room that it was is own room, Soldier was not in the same room as he could imaginate, it had all been another of his many dreams that he had had for a long time every time he's horny. The only trace of the soldier in the room, and at the same time it serves as a stimulus to satisfy himself, are his favorite underpants that are like the flag of America. He managed to steal them when it was his turn in laundry day, they were still a little dirty but that was what gave it the "special touch" since only in this way does it preserve the mythical smell of gunpowder that soldier always brings with him.</p><p>Getting in a sitting position, he start to meditate about all this. Well, there was not much to really think about to be honest, just the bitter sensation of an adult man who has just had a wank just to satisfy a mere whim that comes after him for a long time and that he still wants to become true said whim no matter what.</p><p>Every time, Since the first time he catch a eye on his team captain, he sees him. All his blood rise to his head and it's full with so many though he can't control, sometimes are normal ones that one stupid teenagers could have were the man he loved declared what he feels for him and then kiss him. Others are completely different were included so many situations were the soldier caught him and fuck him while he whisper compliments and others stupidities. </p><p>But a sad sigh, he decided that it wasn't worth it to have such thoughts about something that never will happen, even for someone like him. </p><p>He places the tube of lube and the tissue box in their respective places, which was the drawer of the nightstand. he put on clean underwear and had to get out of bed to reach for the remote control he had those to the floor in the middle of the moment.</p><p>He looked at the remote control for a second, then at the wet toy on the bed.</p><p>He doesn't know why he went to the crude trouble of making his own sex toy to satisfy himself, he also went to the trouble of buying an average size rubber vibrator for his tastes and giving him some other modifications to make the toy feel like a real person. Although the result was more than satisfactory in the end, it is still strange.</p><p>Pressing the power button, he made the toy stop moving and put it in its box and hide it under the bed.</p><p>and once he went to toilet and piss an entire gallon, he was ready to lie on his bed and feel miserable for one more night.</p><p>turning to his side, he places his hand on the empty hole in his bed imagining that he is not alone in this bed whose company at the moment is someone else's underpants on the other pillow.</p><p>giving one last sniff to some dirty underpants, he closed his eyes to finally catch some dream.</p><p>Really deep inside he wishes with all his being that at least one of his fantasies come true, he would give anything and even sacrifice whatever it takes to have an insignificant night with the person who get into his own head and that he can't get rid off of himself no matter how many times he repeat to himself that it's an impossible dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wait for the part 2 for some spicy/strange synergy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Be quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The RED engineer was guarding the intel in his nest when suddenly the BLU soldier comes from nowhere and put him out of his works and put something else inside him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We can't do this here, they'll catch us, dummy." Argue the RED engineer, with a mischievous smile on him and the overwhelming feel of the soldier's lips on all his entire neck and move to his lips. </p><p>"I can't help, i had the urge of  seeing your face soon sweetheart, also i know very well that you want this too and are craving for." The BLU soldier massage his bulge while Gives him a mocking look as he pushes him and gently guiding him backwards step by step so they are both behind some big enough rocks and some boxes. then he pins him against a cold wall and began to unbutton the straps of his overalls and pulled them off of him along with his boxers who handed around his ankles, leaving him exposed to the open air. he assaulted his mouth with more kisses and both plays with the tongues through the kiss. Engineer throw both arms around soldier' neck. when they separates to catch some air a thick line of spit leaves the other mouth. "Well, what can I say, after all you know me very well."</p><p>He chuckled and felt himself getting more excited as he felt how his neck was pampered with more kisses. He groaned when soldier gave him a love bite and a lick in that same spot too. </p><p>soldier unzips the zipper on his own pants and removes them to his knees along with his boxers, he fights the urge to thrust into him until he property prep engineer for what was coming next</p><p>Raising engineer's legs enough, he positions them around his sides. he sucked his own fingers, filling them with a modest amount of spit, and guide them to that sweet entrance. soldier smiled a satisfying grin when Engineer let out a twitch little squeak at the feeling of him inserting a finger, Engineer' moans were so gorgeous to him and he plays with the opening a little by scissoring there, then slowly and gently pumped his fingers inside him and only picked up speed as Engineer began to buck into his hand. He kiss those trembling lips and hummed happily at the sound of Engineer's breathing becoming more and more heavy.</p><p>He moan under the touch and made soft, shaky panting and melting to those massages he received in the right spot.</p><p>Suddenly, soldier covered his mouth with his free hand, preventing him from making the slightest noise while he was on a state of alert. not far away they could hear how a conversation was going on and he tensed up. </p><p>they could hear how four or three people were arguing about the possibility of having an enemy around And both remains still and very quiet. </p><p>after all, they both knew the risk they had by having sex outdoors, in the middle of the battlefield and with a mission on progress, and in RED territory.</p><p>not slow or lazy and not wanting to continue wasting his time, soldier inserted his still erect dick into the entrance, the feeling of being caught filled him with a lot excitement that he couldn't contain.</p><p>"Be quiet" he whispered to engineer' lips and slowy insert his dick more and more ultil he was full inserted. Engineer hold back as much as possible to make a single sound.</p><p>He held himself still for a moment and resisted the urge to thrust roughly into him, soldier slowly began to move his hips. He listened how Engineer's voice catch in his throat and come out as soft whines and pantings against his ear. His breathing was fast and shaky and it was driving him more and mote crazy that if he don't stop with those sounds, he will start thrusting without mercy. accidentally soldier misstepped with a rock, causing the engineer to hit his back against the wall and he let out a quick moan-pain sound.</p><p>"Shh!" Soldier snapped and stopped moving. He was paying attention and listening if anyone around made a move, when everyone stop moving both panic. </p><p>Suddenly his pocket was vibrating, his PDA show a sigh that all his constructions was being sapped for the same spy, but he give it a damn about it, and at the same time everyone around catch a eye on that spy from the other team that was disguise as a heavy a moment ago, the spy run with all his might with briefcase on his back and they started running after him to catch him before he escaped.</p><p>the soldier and engineer, who were still hidden behind the rocks and some boxes, were silent looking for any sound of whether someone was nearby.</p><p>When nothing come they sigh in relief at unison. Soldier glance at him with a wide smile showings his teeths and engineer nodded right to him smiling as well. Engineer shut his eyes tightly and holds onto soldier's shoulders. He arched his back when Soldier began to move again. He was slower at first, but he gradually picked up speed in response to Engineer's grunts.</p><p>Soldier groaned into the smaller man's collar as he began to roughly pump into him. Engineer's strangled moans came out as high contained whines and shaky panting against soldier neck. He was bucking his hips up to meet with soldier's thrust.</p><p>Soldier felt himself getting close to the edge and speeding up the thrust on his hips even more in case that someone appears just now that he is so close. He could tell Engie was close too, and he kissed him deeply before whispering right to his face, "You're so fucking beautiful when your face is all red engie, fuck i wanna fuck you forever when i see you like this all the time, dammit!."</p><p>"Solly... don't stop..." he pant that last sentence, he was about to cum and soldier knew it. </p><p>"cum for me babe, do it." Engineer immediately tightened around him, throwing his head back and arched into him as he did so, and cums, shooting to the rocks to their side. He rode out his orgasm with quick and desperate grunts and slow moans.</p><p>Soldier keeps moving even more faster, thrusting more roughly. and with a last contained scream against engineer' lips he put his dick out and shoots rope after rope of his own seed all over the boxes in the ground.  </p><p>Both of them remains holding each other as they rode out the orgasm together. </p><p>When they catch the lost breath they lost, they kiss again and again and another time. They smile to each other without knowing what to do now. </p><p>After all, victory for BLU was declared minutes ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The plumber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU kinda weird where Dell is a single man who lives alone in his house and who has frequent problems in the pipes of the house and to solve these problems he calls an hot plumber who is going to fix something more than just pipes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dell's pov for some reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is dell conagher, and I'm a lonely guy of mid age who lives alone in his own house. And despite the fact that I'm a retired engineer i take care of anything that need a hand in the entire house without exceptions. I'm not the kind of person who will pay to get someone else to do the job in the house instead of me like everyone else. </p><p>My friends always told me to don't be like that and insinuate that i don't contract people because they think I'm a greedy geek. But they are always wrong of that because i don't care of taking care of something so simple like electricity, programming or even cleaning, also i don't have any problems on spending money in those cases or in something. </p><p>Every is okay for me when we talk about money.</p><p>but there's always something that really pisses me off so much, and it is when the sink pipes is clogged or the toilet in the bathroom is stuck. those two things always bother me to the soul because it is very difficult for me to clean it later and bothers me enough all the time.</p><p>And on a summer day like this where the heat was almost unbearable, and just today is one of those days where these shits happened in the house and I'm not in the mood to start cleaning the bathroom or unclog the pipes. so I had no other choice but to call the first plumbing service that appeared in the phone book to take care of that before my blood boils.</p><p>So I did that.</p><p>and ... if I had known who I was going to receive at my door ... I would have gived a call long time ago. </p><p>when I opened the door I bumped into a big man with good muscles throughout his body and arms and a huge toned chest, and to get things better the guy only came with a simple and very tight tank top that let me see all that. Also he was wearing some shorts and that big bulge was more that visible for me.</p><p>"H-Hello, you're the plumber?." I gulp a thick lie of spit.</p><p>"Yes i am sir." Was the guy response with some energy in his voice. </p><p>("Thanks god") I could hardly contain the desire to throw my hands and touch his arms who looks hards as rocks.</p><p>"Where's the issue sir? You will show me or you will stay still there all day?"</p><p>"Oh. R-Right, follow me, i will show you where is the problem." Damn dell, you almost screw up, Keep it together.</p><p>[Dell don't notice how the man put a sly smile behind him because he notice how he was seeing his entire body in that way]</p><p>I start to guide him through the house while i explain to him what's happening in the kitchen and bathroom and went to the kitchen first. "here." When i indicate the place, he dropped the tool box and start to fix the sink pipes. While he was working I couldn't avoid talking to the guy to know a little more about the people who came into the house, I couldn't help it, it's a whim I have about to ask too much. and luckily the guy was too kind to speak without any problem and answer some of my questions and also make some jokes.</p><p>He also share his name to me who was Jake Doe, also he tolds me that he was working in plumbing for a while now and he's single for the moment. </p><p>Halfway through the job I offered him a cold lemonade as thanks for fixing the pipes of the sink while he rested a little. And I couldn't hide or avoid being surprised regarding what happened next. jake take off his own shirt that was a little dirty with some grease on it, his body was bathed in sweat and others liquids and that gave his perfect skin a beautiful shine that left me completely breathless. Stupid heat, I had to turn around quickly and pretend that I was looking for something in the fridge to hide the semi-erection I have and the furious blush that threatens to make visible in my face.</p><p>"Ah ... thanks for the lemonade sir, now what do I have to do?"</p><p>"A-Ah ... this ... ah yes! The bathroom is missing!. You can go ahead if you want, the bathroom is on the other floor upstairs, second door to the right."  </p><p>"Aren't you going to ... come with me?"</p><p>The guy put his hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but jump over it "N-No, I ... I have things to take care of here first, but when I'm done here I will go with you, if you want." (shit that sounded so weird, why did I say that?)</p><p>"Hm ... do you let any stranger walk around your house unsupervised? You are too trusting boy you know." I could see with the corner of my eye as he bent down to pick up his toolbox on the floor and leave the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>In exactly one hour later the job was complete.</p><p> </p><p>"Well sir, I'm done here." He appeared before me in the kitchen, I was preparing some sandwiches for him, my guest, in case he was hungry when he finished.</p><p>"Thanks, you don't know how much I appreciate for taking care of the problem with the… damn." Just now I just realized how dirty he was with some dirt and soil stains on his perfect body.</p><p>The guy notice the dirt too "ah Don't worry sir, it happens to me all the time, part of the job."</p><p>"Boy, I can't leave you in that state after helping me, why don't you go upstairs, use the shower and clean yourself a bit, then I can offer you some delicious sandwiches if you want after that?." </p><p>"Are you THAT kind to everyone who comes to your house? Or just with me?" He showed me a smirk and a mischievous look</p><p>"Shucks, I'm just trying to be nice, that's all." Damn, I'm blushing too much in front of him.</p><p>"Fine, but you better make those sandwiches as good as you say." He said and went upstairs right to the bathroom. I stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes finishing preparing the last sandwiches. and it was then that curiosity won over my mind and gave me no time to think. I kept the sandwiches in the fridge and went upstairs slowly without make any sound and taking my cell phone from my pocket and turning on the camera. </p><p>Jake left the bathroom door half open, or forgot to close it, or left it that way, it didn't matter now.</p><p>Inside the bathroom i could hear how the water from the shower fell to the floor and some steam came out from inside.</p><p>I poked my head and i was speechless or breathless at the sight, that naked, perfect and wet body was in front of me and I was motionless, although I was only seeing his back and that square butt but still was good. I Take some photos of how he was running those soapy hands all over his own body very slow and save them. Then he turned around and started using the soap on his crotch and I could see it, his cock was quite thick with a interesting size that fit in his whole hand, and it would surely be more bigger if he was erect in my hands or even inside my mouth.</p><p>Indeed was a good idea to have removed the curtains of the shower for today.</p><p>While I was filming him, I couldn't help but undo the zipper of my own pants and play with my hardened cock a bit-</p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>("Dammit, Dammit!, Dammit!. Please don't see me!, please don't see me!, don't see me! don't see me!) I repeat those words into my head, hoping that he don't see me how i was spying him while he shower and playing with my dick while he do so like a pervert.</p><p>When i open my eyes again i was wrong. he was in front of me, with a smirk on his face and arching a brow like if he was expecting what he was seeing now. even if it wasn't the reaction i was expecting i can't stop feeling so damn bad for what i was doing, I'm a shame.</p><p>"A-Ah... mister, i can explain!." I held my hand in the air, trying to keep the last trail of dignity i have still with me. </p><p>"Oh Really? You have how to explain... this?" I remain stiff when He clutch the head of my hard cock with his wet palm and give it a little shake. </p><p>"Ah!?"</p><p>"You know, I was about to ask you if you wanted to shower with me-" I could feel how he was approaching slowly and how he was breathing against my ear, "-but apparently you have something else to entertain yourself with, isn't it?" I held to the wall in my back with all my might, i can't think property now with what was happening. I only could though and focus on the feeling of someone else holding and massaging my dick in that way so sweetly good. </p><p>Also the cock of this guy was there, hanging, waiting. A though cross my mind but i was so shy to even react or move a muscle. </p><p>"Touch it, i know that is what you really want since the first second i put a foot on your house. Come on, don't be shy." The guy take one of my hands and put it over that cock and let me touch it.</p><p>"Mmh, you're a dirty boy, don't you?" He whispered to my ear and my legs trembling like if i was so weak so sudden and was breathing heavily like if i run out of air. Then I could feel this man's lips against mine that were very dry. then he pushed his tongue into my mouth without even warning me but I gave him the slightest importance, I just was too excited to even complain.</p><p>"Where is the bedroom?" he asks without parting our lips as he pushes me against the wall.</p><p>"i-i-is that d-door behind y-you." I pointed to my room behind him, as I tried to keep balance on my feet and avoid falling to his charms, I was holding on to wherever I could hold on at the time.</p><p>He lifted me off the wall and carried me in his arms to the room, he kicks the door open without wasting time in nonsense and throw me on my own bed and throw himself on top of me, continuing with those exciting business.</p><p> </p><p>●●●●●●●●●●●●●□●●●●●●●●●●●●●</p><p> </p><p>(3 hours later)</p><p>"Well sir, that was a... lot of work out right there, yeah?" The man couldn't help but laugh at his own words while he put his toldbox on the car.</p><p>"Indeed it was. come back anytime soon, the pipes of the house are really shit and they get stuck so often. Also it would be nice to have some... company with what I could entertain myself a little, if you know what i mean with that." I couldn't stop smirking like a idiot with the mere though. </p><p>"I will. And i hope that those sandwiches you promise me are fresh the next time i come." He laughs and poke my nose. we were really busy doing... maintaining, that we forgot about the sandwiches on the fridge. </p><p>"Don't worry, i will make the best sandwiches only for you, but... you really don't want one for your way back?" </p><p>"Thanks, but I'm really full this time." He winks at me with that last sentence and enter in the car. "I'll be waiting for your call for the next one."</p><p>I laugh a little "The next time we see each other i will take for sure that you will send me right to the hospital, now I can barely stand in my own legs in front of you. I don't want to imagine what a will bull is capable of." I wink back.</p><p>"You still haven't seen what I'm capable of sweetheart." </p><p>We said goodbye to each other and I couldn't stop smiling like a fool as he drove away in his car. I was beginning to imagine what prepares or how it will be like the next time we see each other, I couldn't wait for that.</p><p>Before entering my house I saw my neighbor's son go outside and it occurred to me to say hello to him.</p><p>"Good evening Jeremy, how is your father." I said hello to him but the boy ignores me completely and avoids at all costs to look at me, so I shrugs and enter in the house.</p><p>"freaking freak." The boy mutters under his breath as he walks on his way to whatever he goes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Phone call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dell was having a nice conversation with his good friend and partner so long. He did not expect an error will lead him to experience a situation that he did not imagine would happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Simple and clean with such... idk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dell:</p><p>hope those cupcakes I sent yesterday to you don't have been bad at all, because otherwise will be a waste of time for me and I will be really sad.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>are you kidding? They has been the best cupcakes I ever eat in my life, you have talent boy, I will recognize that.</p><p> </p><p>Dell smile kindly at the answer he receive, he chuckle a little looking at the screen where he has been chatting with his friend and partner so long for a while. All this time they as been discussing some important issues, planning some good stuff along with silly jokes and other stupidity that two good friends and fellas will say to each other. </p><p>Dell:</p><p>Ah shucks... thanks for the sarcasm mister. I bet they are bad, don't lie to me like that.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Don't lies, wanna see the proves that I like them?</p><p> </p><p>Dell: </p><p>Hm. Show me.</p><p> </p><p>He receive an picture of jake sitting on his own bed and at his side he has a empty pink plastic plate with only rest of some colorful chumbs on all his face and over the plate. Dell smile again, more whide this time, knowing that his good friend likes his cupcakes.</p><p>Jake:</p><p>I will like to get more next time.</p><p>They are so delicious. </p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>Well, I glad you enjoy them, I promise I will make more for you next time.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Thanks.</p><p>Hey I need to go to the bathroom, I will be right back In a moment. Talk to you later. </p><p> </p><p>Dell lay in bed getting more relaxed. He was happy to have a friend like Jake, the two of them were so close and even chatted almost about everything and about all, they get along very well and always go out together as friends in their spare time. they had no secrets between them. well almost no secret between them.</p><p>the friendship that both have is very close, but the poor dell would like to advance a little more with this friendship, but at the same time he is afraid that if he were to take a wrong step, he would lose this beautiful friendship between them, and having only a friendship Is enough for him even if he denied that.</p><p>That is the only bad thing ... but There are also the odious of their other friends who do nothing but annoy whenever they can, insinuating things that do not correspond to them and in the end annoying dell a lot about it. jake take those kind of thing like a joke but dell not think in the same way about that.</p><p>dell stared at the ceiling for a while and began to imagine things and fantasize a little more. a bad memory came to his mind and he remembers that time when tavish and pyro "taught" him very strange methods and conversations to get jake and to make him bang him.</p><p>He jumps from his bed when the tune of his phone rang, he groans when he sees who was at the other line of the phone, it was nothing more than the imbecile of his friends. </p><p>"What you want to know now?" He ask directly without sense of wasting his time with him.</p><p>"Oi lad, you already told him what you-"</p><p>"No tavish, I don't" he cut him knowing what he was about to ask.</p><p>"Lad, for How long are you going to keep hiding like a afraid chicken? Or are you afraid to tell him what you said to us that day when you drink too much beer. Eh? Because if you don't do it, I will, and with the luxury of details and without missing a single word coming from your own mouth." He was laughing at the other side of the phone.</p><p>dell grumbles furiously remembering that night when he drank too much and could not control the words that came out of his mouth confessing everything he had to say, but to the wrong person. "Did you just call to make fun of me again? If so, you can go fuck somewhere else."</p><p>"no, also to give you encouragement so you can tell him. hey I have an idea, why don't you imagine that I'm jake and practice with me what are you going to tell him?. to give you more confidence, It sounds like a good plan for-" Without thinking twice, he cut the call and this conversation that led nowhere and made no sense to keep participating.</p><p>Dell lay in bed again, really exasperate this time. </p><p>His phone rang again, and was the stupid again.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Do it, don't be shy, I will not tell anybody-" he cuts the call.</p><p>His phone rang again and he answer the call. </p><p>"You know that I won't stop until you do it-"</p><p>And again.</p><p>"Do it. Do it. Do it-" </p><p>He throws the phone on the bed. the phone rang once more but he hung up without even bothering to answer the call. Dell holds his breath for a moment trying to cold down his mind a little and tries to get out of that scene he was a moment ago.</p><p>and just at that same moment his phone rang again and at that same moment he lost his patience with the stupid of his friend. He picked up the phone and answered the call without even looking at who was calling.</p><p>"You want to know!?, fine, I will let you know!. I will eat the entire long of jake' cock and keep it inside my mouth until in gets harder and I choke with it! And then do much other things that I will not said absolutely anything to you. Happy?!" He cut the call, toss the phone aside, lay down on his bed and trying to breathing calmly again. </p><p>He was so annoyed at this point that he even thinks that it couldn't be even worse.</p><p>Jake comes to his mind again, and it calm his nerves a little. Jake don't call him or leave a message since he went to the bathroom, right?. Dell takes his phone back and check if jake leave a message since then. but before that he noticed something strange, the number of the last call he received does not match with the one of tavish ... and to his bad luck, when reviewing it, he realized very late that jake had called him last. and not tavish.</p><p>"Oh shit!" </p><p>He quickly scroll up and check the conversation he has with jake until now, Thinking that maybe Jake has left him a message of repudiation or hate just for what he shout a moment ago, he wanted to die. Why it didn't cross his mind that Jake was going to call him? and he just screw up that bad just to yell at Jake that he was going to eat his cock and keep it inside his mouth until it gets hard.</p><p>But nothing happens and no sigh of him writing something, jake remain silent for minutes that seem like hours and that make him more nervous. </p><p>So he thought and do in the only thing that cross his mind, apologies for what he just said. sitting up, dell quickly types and send an quick apology, hands shaking and heart threatening to spill from his throat.</p><p>Dell:</p><p>Jake for what I said a moment ago.</p><p>It was a prank! Yes. a prank! Don't take what I said in a serious way, I just... I just was joking around, heheh... heh.</p><p> </p><p>"God how I can make this less awkward..." he holds his own red head and colapse on the bed and gives up and only pray that jake don't think nothing bad about him and they still be friends after this. Dell can assure that he just presence the longest minutes of his entire’ life just pass by, no bubble pops up to show the other typing back, just... nothing. He can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not. His panic climbs to the skies. ("Maybe jake hates me right now") he though. </p><p>The "bling" sound make him react in less than a second and sits in the bed once again. </p><p>Jake:</p><p>It's ok.</p><p> </p><p>Was all he received as response coming from jake, "Oh thank god". He whispered and relaxes a bit. He hopes now this won’t ruin their actually friendship and didn’t fuck everything up. </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Continue.</p><p> </p><p>... he said what now?</p><p>Dell:</p><p>Excuse me, what?</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>You were saying. that you were going to eat all the entire long of my cock and keep it in your mouth, and more. </p><p>But then you cut the call.</p><p>And let me hanging very... curious. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t seriously happening right now, isn't it?. No way. Dell reread jake message more than one time, coming from exactly him, just to be absolutely sure he doesn't lose his own mind.</p><p>Now curiosity attacks him and he wanted to ask why, but doesn't know how to make that question without it sounds desperate.</p><p>Dell:</p><p>I will... keep you warm</p><p> </p><p>Dell type back like it was a possible joke and swallow, thinking maybe that was too far.</p><p>Jake:</p><p>And...?</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>And... I don't know, I will let you take the lead maybe?. </p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Hmm... then you will let me do whatever I want?</p><p>How about if I fuck that cute and sweet mouth of yours, you will like that?</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>Whoa, no, yes, maybe, probably I will like that too. </p><p>Wait hold on! You're not talking seriously right now, right?</p><p>You're joking. </p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Mmh... maybe, who knows.</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>Come on, be serious, you will not doing THAT to me, right?</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>What you're gonna do if I respond with a "yes, I want that"?</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>Well I...</p><p> </p><p>"Shit What do I said?"</p><p>Dell don't expect this to happen. And honestly he lest know what he wants jake to do now if they do exactly what he has in mind. The air in the room feels more hot and heavy so sudden. </p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Dell.</p><p> </p><p>Dell: </p><p>Yeah?</p><p> </p><p>Dell gulp a thick pool of spit in his mouth, for some reason he can't stop feeling nervous and stop sweating. </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Be honest.</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>Honest with what mister? </p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>you like me, doesn't? </p><p> </p><p>Dell remain in silent for a minute, how in hell he is suppose to answer at that question without it sounds weird. He gulp, and with shaking hands he types back. His face turns red without knowing. </p><p>Dell:</p><p>What makes you think that?</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>You think you could fool me? </p><p>You think I'm dumb?</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>I never said or though that you are dumb.</p><p> </p><p>Dell gets nervous, thinking that maybe he makes a mistake, but...</p><p>Jake:</p><p>I'm not deaf, you know? </p><p>I can heard all your murmurs whatever you are at my side every time we are together. </p><p> </p><p>"He knows" dell hit his own face with the palm of his hand cursing himself for being so dumb for not even think in that possibility. With a sad sigh he types back.</p><p>Dell:</p><p>It's true.</p><p>I like you.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Since when?.</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>for a long time.</p><p>I wanted to tell you in person but did not know how to do it.</p><p>I didn't want you to hate me.</p><p> </p><p>dell couldn't feel more destroyed inside, he doesn't blame jake if he now sees it differently or even hating him now.</p><p>Jake:</p><p>I never said that I hate you.</p><p>Plus I like you too.</p><p>But I was waiting for you to tell me that first.</p><p> </p><p>Dell rereads that last message once and again. did he... did he just tell him that he likes him back?</p><p>Dell:</p><p>You like me?</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Yes I do.</p><p> </p><p>He can't believe that, maybe he was dreaming again. </p><p>He feels like a goddamn teenagers, that same feeling when your crush likes you back. Expect, that they are two grow mans and that mere though sound very weird if you stop to think about it.</p><p>Dell:</p><p>i didn’t expect that you’d feel the same.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>is that why you go and tell your friends your secrets when you are drinking?</p><p>and if you ask.</p><p>yes, tavish was the one who told me that.</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>...</p><p>please remind me to kill him the next time we see him.</p><p> </p><p>jake:</p><p>with pleasure.</p><p>Well now. Let's get back to the main issue.</p><p>You like it rough then?</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>wait what you mean by...</p><p>Oh... right. </p><p>Err... sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Then I can imagine you as a really kinky person.</p><p>have some fantasy in mind?</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>No.</p><p>No with me.</p><p>But if mister captain America knows better what he really wants.</p><p>Then why you don't allow me in that?</p><p> </p><p>Dell can't holds his excitement for what he is going to receive as answer. </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Okay. since you insist so much, I will tell you what I have in mind.</p><p>I will like to fuck that cute little throat of yours until you beg for mercy.</p><p>But my cock is too big for you and for sure it will cause some pain.</p><p>You mind that? </p><p> </p><p>Dell smirk at read that.</p><p>Dell:</p><p>No.</p><p>Plus I will like to see it in action.<br/>
"THAT" big is? </p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>It is. </p><p>remember the time when you eat a hot dog and almost puke in front of me? </p><p>Well imagine that but x4. </p><p>I don't want my legs with your shit all over them.</p><p>that isn't sexy.</p><p> </p><p>Dell can’t help but laugh looking at his phone screen because of course that’s what he fucking wants to happens to him... not him puke in jake legs, more like the other.</p><p>Dell:</p><p>Who is the kinky now?</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>I'm just saying. </p><p> </p><p>Dell could feel how the air becomes more hot with the time.</p><p>Dell:</p><p>Hmm... but I bet you will treat me well, otherwise I will not suck your cock that good either. </p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>You want to be praised? </p><p> </p><p>Dell: </p><p>what, you gonna call me a good boy?</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p> </p><p>I’ll call you a good boy when you’re acting like one.</p><p>Do you want to be a good boy?</p><p> </p><p>Dell grind become wider. </p><p>Dell:</p><p>Maybe.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Then tell me.</p><p>What are you gonna do when I put my cock in your mouth? </p><p> </p><p>Dell sat in silence for a minute, processing his thoughts and his ever growing need. Was he really going to do this? After all he his talking with his friend, his partner.</p><p>Yeah, he was going to do so. </p><p>Dell:</p><p>i’d keep you in for as long as i can. until my jaw ached and went numb.</p><p>if you’d let me, i’d love to choke on you.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>I will love that, my good boy.</p><p> </p><p>All of his remaining blood just went straight to his dick under his pants.</p><p>Jake:</p><p>You’d do anything to be praised, wouldn’t you my good boy?</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>Anything, and maybe I will make it more... special, just for you. </p><p>Jake: </p><p>Just for me huh. </p><p>You will let me kiss you a bit?</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>A little, but I will like some Attention too.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>You will like if a lick you dick while I put my fingers one by one inside your ass?</p><p>Dell:</p><p>Enough! </p><p>Thanks to you I'm hard here.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>You're welcome, my Good boy.</p><p>You want more?</p><p> </p><p>Lying back down against his pillow, dell slipped a hand under, stroking his length. Dell allowed his mind to wonder for a moment and play, he pictures a image of jake doing what he was saying but for real.</p><p>Dell:</p><p>Yes.</p><p>I want more.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Alright. </p><p>But First, I want to see it.</p><p> </p><p>Dell: </p><p>See what?</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>You say that you're hard.</p><p>Show me.</p><p> </p><p>dell looked down to his erect dick snug in his grip. Why was he so fucking nervous? What's the problem? If jake probably as see it plenty of time before. Breathing in deep, he shoved his two layers of clothing off of his hips, turning his bedside lamp on, he takes a picture and he sends it.</p><p>Jake:</p><p>Hmm... nice dick.</p><p> </p><p>Dell couldn't help but blush furiously,</p><p>Dell:</p><p>Thanks.</p><p>Now is my turn, show me what you have there.</p><p> </p><p>that took way more nerves to send than it should have. As he waited for a response, he idly ran his thumb over the head. He expects jake to send back a similar picture. A hard cock in hand but just more bigger.</p><p>Dell shocked to see his friend’s erect cock out on full display, his fist wrapped around the base and head flaring red. Immediately his mouth open wide and the grip on his hand is sent into overdrive. He wants to bury his face in that dark thatch of hair at the base and inhale a deep breath. After that, choke on it.</p><p>Jake:</p><p>Just for you, my dirty good boy.</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>I want it.</p><p> </p><p>Is dick is the one doing all of the thinking now.</p><p>Jake:</p><p>patience my good boy.</p><p>you will get my big dick when I done with you first.</p><p>I want another picture.</p><p>but this time you show me that sweet hole of yours.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't necessary to be told twice, Without question, he throws and kicks off the rest of his clothing, before pushing himself up onto his knees, face on pillow, and ass in the air and take the picture. He falls to the sheets, pushing himself into the mattress, and sends.</p><p>Jake:</p><p>Mmhm, such sweet ass you have</p><p>The things I would do to you if you let me put a hand on it.</p><p> </p><p>Dell</p><p>God, I can't guess. </p><p>Please tell me.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>I would only told you if you act like a really good boy, are you a good boy?.</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>Yes.</p><p>I'm a good boy.</p><p> </p><p>Jake:</p><p>Good.</p><p>I would spread you open with my thumbs and push my fingers as far as they could, one by one.</p><p>Then use my tongue and lick you clean, inside and out.</p><p>you’d taste so good, that's for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Dell rolls onto his back, with his own hand he took his cock and began to massage it at a slow pace, an image of jake eating his ass is drawn in his head, it will surely feel incredibly good.</p><p>Dell:</p><p>More please. </p><p> </p><p>Jake: </p><p>you want more my good boy?.</p><p> </p><p>Dell:</p><p>Yes please. </p><p> </p><p>His phone rang, he answer the call and it was the same voice of jake who was talking to him.</p><p>"I’m going to lick and eat your cock until my jaw is numb, until you cum only for my tongue only. But that's not all, after that I’ll prep you, opening you up, pushing my entire fist inside you-"</p><p>“jake…” dell breaths, hot air trying to escape from his lips through bitten lips, hand pumping more faster.</p><p>"I’ll pins you against the bed and hold you there, make you feel the weight of my body and my cock inside you. I'll Start slow. Get you used to me. I'll Tease you until you getmad at me for that. I'll Make you beg, for me to move more faster. Harder."</p><p>Dell can barely breathe. He propped himself up on his elbow, melting to that deep voice, body hunched and pumping more faster.</p><p>"I will only speed up when you cry for it. I will Get you on your hands and knees. Watch that ass swallow my cock. I will make you come first for a second time and you’re going to feel it when I come, feel me fuck it in deeper. I Won’t stop still. I will keep moving, i won’t stop after just one."</p><p>“jake!” dell gasps. Ropes of cum shoot out and land on his belly and some of his own shirt. Dell milks himself until it was over. He lay there for a few minutes, legs spread loosely, and softening the hang on his dick.</p><p>“you came dell?” </p><p>Smiling, dell takes his phone again and take another photo, the evidence of his cum on his belly and shirt and send it to jake.</p><p>"Nice shot."</p><p>"I wet a new shirt because of you."</p><p>"You're welcome." Dell can guess that jake was smiling in the other line of the phone, "are you ready for the real thing? Or are you tired already?"</p><p>"Who said that I was tired? I can handle the best part." </p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Yours or my house? You pick."</p><p>"I will be there in 10 minutes, maybe 5 if you promise me that you're gonna behave like a good boy."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"See you soon then." And with that, jake cut the call.</p><p>Dell sits slowly on bed, he can't get out the silly smile on his face, after all that happens who couldn't be smiling with excitement and joy. He toss the new shirt that he just buy yesterday in the basket with dirty clothes and stood up, Trying to keep his balance on his trembling feets as he heads to the bathroom to clean up a bit before Jake arrives.</p><p>he can't wait for him to arrive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all likes and enjoy how this series is going so far.</p><p> </p><p>Next one will be called "the delivery boy" </p><p> </p><p>To have a idea of what would happens in the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Delivery boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dell has to deliver a pizza to a certain address where the person who lives there gives him some unnecessary problems</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning. </p><p>Short fic without so much content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes?, conagher's fast food here. What are you gonna order mister?... mm hm... yes. that's all? Nothing else? Fine. It will be there in 15 minutes, bye."</p><p>"Hey dummie!, you have job! You have to deliver a pizza to this place. now!"</p><p>Dell grumbles under is breath as he stand up from his chair, "but pa. My shift ends minutes ago, why should I work in my free time?"</p><p>"You can go home once you finished with this task, just go already and don't complain now." </p><p>Dell take the pizza reluctantly and climb to his blue deliver scooter personalized. </p><p>On his way he mumbles the odd insult to his old man and his work where they do nothing more than exploit him and make him work overtime without extra payments.</p><p>dell parks the scooter in front of the house that marks the direction on the paper.</p><p>He knocks on the door and wait, but after waiting for a while no one seems to answer the call. so he tries again, only knocking on the door a little louder and making his presence known on the door.</p><p>"Hello? The pizza is here!." He checks his watch, it's getting late. They have no idea how he would like to lie on his bed now and get some rest. he hears footsteps coming down a ladder so he stands firm, put a fake smile on his face and get ready to deliver the pizza.</p><p>"Here you have it mister, it would be..." dell made the mistake of looking down.</p><p>the guy was wearing nothing, except for a towel around his waist. he was all wet, it seemed as if he had just come out of the shower a few seconds ago and to his surprise, the man looked really good, good shapes and sizes and all. He even would call him handsome, if he was gay of course.</p><p>"My eyes are up here kiddo." The man says and dell snap out of his thoughts. </p><p>"R-Right! Here's the pizza sir."</p><p>"Thanks," the guy take the pizza with one hand and with the other holds the towel around his own waist, "but as you can see, I don't have my wallet with me right now, you know. Why don't you come in and wait for me to get my wallet, eh." The guy offers and for some reason dell don't refuse that invitation. </p><p>Dell look around once he was inside, "nice house you got here pal." </p><p>"It's just simple decoration, alright, you can wait in the living room and sit in that couch over there if you want. It wouldn't take long."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Dell do so, sitting while waiting for the man to bring the money, he continues looking around a bit more. something or other catches his attention but nothing to highlight, just that fireplace in the living room with some wood burning inside. The place feels very comfy. </p><p>"Excuse me sir, but I don't have enough money for the pizza, I spent my last on a soda." The man comes with only a very tight white shorts on him and nothing more. Dell gulp, don't paying attention because he was distracted. </p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>"I said." The man approach to the couch and sit to his side, pulling an arms around dell shoulder, "that I don't have any money with me to pay you, but, if you're interested, we can come to an agreement." He suggest with a deep voice and deep eyes who was looking right to those of him.</p><p>"Ah... ah... an agreement?"</p><p>"Affirmative." He get more closer and connect their lips together for 3 seconds, "are you in?" he says with a more than confident smile painted on his face knowing in advance that the other person is not going to reject</p><p>"I-I-I... I don't know. I'm not gay." Dell respond avoiding looking at him with his reddish face.</p><p>The man only chuckled, using his fingers he made dell looked at him again, "me either." He whispered making eye contact. He take dell's blue cap and toss it aside and assault his mouth, dell at first retreats his own actions, he even part his own lips giving him permission to enter from the other's lips, he wants to leave this place. but a voice on his head told him 'stay'.  </p><p>He then hear the voices of his head and was led to be placed on top of the other, his own cheeks feels so hot so sudden. </p><p>"Well, hello. What happens with the thing about being not gay?" The man smirked to him once they part they lips for some breath. </p><p>"Shut up, what about you, hm?"</p><p>"Hmm... I like to make exceptions." </p><p>"Well then you-" dell take off his own shirt and toss it to the ground, "-must be a really indescribable and weird person."</p><p>The man arched an brow and gives a playful look, "I really look like that kind of guy for you?."</p><p>"Maybe." Dell wraps his arms around the man neck "-I will not judge until I know you more deathly." </p><p>"Ha-ha. For you to know, I'm not the one who bottoms. I'm a really good, full top man." The man laugh while he tries to undo the zipper on dell's pants. <br/>"A really good top one, eh? I'm not going to say you're a good one until I've tried it. maybe I will make a exception too for this time. But, if you are lying to me, I will make you pay extra." </p><p>"For the pizza?"</p><p>"There's something else?"</p><p>The man smirk, "alright. You better not regret later what you are saying now sweetheart."</p><p>"do you at least have condoms? Eh Big mouth?"</p><p>"Bareback is even more pleasantly, you know fatty?." Dell gives him a look that said that he better have condoms with him. the man roll his eyes and took a box of condoms and an tube with some lube from a drawer at his side and show them to him. "I Always have those with me, fatty."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dell collapsed on top of the other person, gasping for some air like crazy trying to catch the breath, like if he had just come out of a marathon. their bodies were covered by sweat and other bodily fluids.</p><p>the man wraps dell in a warm sweaty hug and places a kiss on his forehead. tracing small, slow circles on his back with the palm of his hand.</p><p>"you good?" the man whispers to him and dell nods with a crooked goofy grin on his face.</p><p>"You know," dell begin once he regains the ability to speak clearly again, "I never catch your name all these last two hours we had been here in this couch." </p><p>Both look at each other in silence for a minutes without saying nothing, then both of them laugh at the same time without speaking about it. Once they calm down a little, the man begins. </p><p>"The name is jake, jake doe. But why do you want to know my name?" </p><p>"Well... because, mister jake, you forgot to give me my tips, so you'll have to take care of that too. Also my name his dell if you want it to know." Dell mention and wink at him, Jake seems to have gotten the message behind those same words that he smiled in such a way that his teeth were more than visible.</p><p>He carres those red checks of his partner on top of him, "how about if we take little nap first? Then I will give you the proper tip if you like the idea, you will like that?"</p><p>dell made himself comfortable on top of the other before replying, "I couldn't agree more." He closed his eyes and get ready to take a nap, the body scent of the other person helping him relax even more.</p><p>his father is probably going to be mad at him and even scold him very hard for not going home and not giving a sign of where he is at the moment. but he does not care, it is not the first time that his father is making a scene for something so absurd. After all this was worth making him angry.</p><p>At the end of the day he found out that the man had lied about not having money with him but at least believing in that lie wasn't that bad at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's short as hell I know.</p><p>But simple, I'm not in the mood of doing long fic for the moment like the other ones. </p><p>The next one will be called "king side" </p><p>And I promise that in the next one i will make it more enjoyable.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The stubborn king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In one calmly night in the castle, the king dell conagher can't sleep. So he needs the help of the captain of his troops, sir jane, to help him to catch some rest in the night. And he needs him pronto.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda weird au where dell is a king and jane is his knight watching his back. All the time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in a quiet night like this, with full moon, with crickets disturbing with their annoying sounds, with some wolves that howling at the moon and with not a single soul that was heard around.</p><p>However.</p><p>Despite the calm and serene tranquility of the night, The King Dell couldn't sleep at all. He is restless in his king-size bed, moving from one side to the other, getting into any position possible to help him to catch some sleep but nothing seems to work. King Dell ordered the farmer mundy to make his sheeps jump over a fence while he counts them one by one, but that didn't work either to put him into sleep so he ended to send the poor sheeps to the slaughterhouse only because they couldn't make him sleep.</p><p>The king sits furious on the side of his bed with a sigh, "Counselor" he called, "Counselor!" More loud this time.</p><p>the large wooden door of the room slowly opens to reveal councilor Ludwig making is entrance. "Did you call me my lord?" Councilor Ludwig asks in a proper voice to his king.</p><p>"I can't sleep." The king was direct with his demand.</p><p>"Well if you allow me my lord, I can recommend a glass of fresh goat's milk or a good book can also help you in your current situation-"</p><p>"call the captain of my army. I called for sir jane!." He interrupts him, "-he'll know what to do!"</p><p>Ludwig just nods, "as my lord wishes." And with that he leaves the king in the room alone again.</p><p> </p><p>"ah ha! Look at them and cry boys!" The Captain and knight jane shows his triumphant hand to his soldiers and friends. </p><p>"Ah... You son of a big farm pig crap!" Sir Tavish complaint while drinking some vintage red wine.</p><p>"Is not funny!" the tank of a man, Misha, frown in front of him and end his sandwich in one bite. </p><p>"Hmph!" Archer and expert in fire, pyro, cross his arms kinda annoyed. </p><p>The knight Captain and his soldiers where playing some odd game, in the odd room in this castle, drinking some odd alcohol and some kinda wine while the night go on.</p><p>"Well, you want to play a 3/5?"</p><p>"The hell I'm in!"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Hm-hm!"</p><p>"Tell me Jane," Sir Tavish begins, "What have you been doing all this time that the King has been calling you?"</p><p>"this ... nothing special." He only respond. </p><p>"Oh really? If I get a good memory, the king has called you only 'specifically' during the last week, how many were there? nine times already?"</p><p> Jane just laughed at that. "Nothing interesting happened, I swear. The only thing the king has been doing is assigning me a couple of missions and threatening to cut off my head if I don't fulfill them." He wasn't lying on that last.</p><p>"oh, and what kind of missions are we talking about?"</p><p>"They are highly confidential, tha I can't tell you the details or what these missions are about."</p><p>Sir tavish just roll his eyes "Agh. whatever you say lad."</p><p>the game keeps on, and looks like jane was about to win again, but-</p><p>The door of the room crack open and counselor Ludwig comes in.</p><p>"Captain jane, are you here?" counselor Ludwig calls for his name.</p><p>"Agh, what's now?" He ask right at the counselor in a bad mood for interrupted.  </p><p>"I'm so sorry for coming in and end the 'fun'. But Lord Dell wants your presence right now in his own room. He said that he wants to talk with you about something that you only will know." He respond the question and humbly accepted the cup of wine that Misha offers him.</p><p>"Again? But I'm in the middle of an important... bha!" He gets up from his chair "I'm going to check what he wants, don't worry." </p><p>"This is the tenth time you've been called." Ludwig hints, "Would you mind sharing what you've been up to all this time?" </p><p>"You know. Working on... issues." He tried to avoid the conversation as much as possible. </p><p>"What kind of issues?" But Ludwig insisted.</p><p>"Just... issues. I'm going, good night to all." He dismissed from the rest and get to the king's room.</p><p>Ludwig just turned to the rest of those who were still in the room with a more than obvious look that it was asking a particular question and what he received in response was a shrug of their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"You and I have things to make clear," the knight says while he  place some wooden boards that will serve as a block for the big door "It doesn't bother me that you call me every time you want to distress yourself, I like spending time with you. but-" he places the last board on the door and turned to the king who has an poison look on his face, "I have my own priorities too, and I think I already make them clear to you. And you should start respecting them as much as i respect yours. like for example tonight that I try to have a good time with my soldiers. But then you call me and ruin the fun." He said in a really dry and bad mood while getting closer to the bed and getting rid of what he was wearing and toss it to the floor, starting with what was above leaving his pants only.</p><p>"Again with those tantrum of you and yours friends. You know that you can see them whatever you can." The king says as he stands up and confront the captain of his troops.  </p><p>"Yeah, that's what you always said 'your majesty' but i can barely see them these days just because all of your selfish request." The knight face the king folding his arms, standing in front of him with all his might without the less trail of fear into him because he was more taller that him.</p><p>"You better stop talking now or I-"</p><p>"-or what?" He cuts him off, "will you cut my head off and nail it to a stake? ha! I'd like to see you try."</p><p>They both stay facing to each other with hateful looks on their faces. the atmosphere felt very heavy in the room as rage increase in them.</p><p>but ...</p><p>that was the reaction that they both wanted to provoke. because the next thing they did was kiss each other with too much force and hunger while their arms moved from side to side like a pair of snakes that tried to slide and touch every place they could reach in their way. The knight's arms squeeze the other's plump sides, while the king's tried to hold them wherever they could by wrapping themselves around the knight's neck.</p><p>"You are the worst." The knight spit out in the middle of a breath. </p><p>"You're even worse than-" Was the king response but was cut by that tongue that invaded the king's mouth without permission, but the king was too damn into it to give it a darn about it so he allow it without saying it loud and part his own lips. Their kiss became wilder with desire with the only need of more. </p><p>The knight lifted the king's legs off the ground and wrapped them around his sides and impaled him against the nearest wall. the inertia of the blow to his back caused the king to hiss slightly in pain, but he also was so damn excited enough to care or even complain about it, he even seemed to like it.</p><p>The knight continued to work on the king's mouth, licking and sucking skillfully gaining as a reward more and more moans from the king's mouth against his.</p><p>The knight separated from the other person to contemplate his work, he smiled maliciously when he saw how the king's face was flushed as he struggled to breathe.</p><p>"Why... are you... stopping? I... ordered you... to continue." was all that came out of the king's mouth. it was not necessary for him to said that. The knight made his next move. He placed his mouth on the side of the king neck, nibbling and savoring that part of his neck as a delicacy to die for, leaving behind the occasional dark mark along with the rest that were still present from other previous times in which he was messing around with the king.</p><p>each of these marks represents the power and influence that he has over the king. no matter how intimidating, stubborn or selfish he may be. These marks all around his neck will always be there to tell him that he has absolutely control over his superior no matter what he says or how intimidating he could be.</p><p>The king's legs were shaking around the knight and his own erection under his underwear was screaming for some attention. "sir... jane." the king tried to formulate the words but was only able to let out a high-pitched groan through his lips.</p><p>"What does my king want?" He teases him a bit by placing the palm of his hand on the other's lap, fiddling around a bit, earning another moan from the king.</p><p>The king responded in the only way he could at that moment, which was by grabbing the knight from behind his head and pulling him just enough and bring their lips together for another kiss.</p><p>when they parted again, with a trail of saliva that still holding them together, the king was sure to make eye contact with each other. "bed! now!" was all the king could say amid deep breaths.</p><p>there was no need to repeat it to him as he carried the king to the bed and lands on top of him still leaving kisses here and there. The king gives the knight a pleading face while he tries to lowers his head little by little using the less power on his own hands. The knight decided that only for this time he will fulfill the king desires. The knight's lips traveled all over the king's body leaving a trace of spit behind, chest, nipples, heart, down his heaving stomach and he stops there.</p><p>He plays a little with that funny round stomach of his king, and what he gains is a tantrum and the king's complaints just because he stops there to make fun of him while he tries to lower his face a little more to make him reach what he wants. </p><p>"patience my king, we have all night." was all the knight said and began to remove the last trail of clothes that the king still has only his teeth. The Clothing was all cast away onto the floor. the knight lick his own hand and place it against that sensitive meat of his and using his thumb on the head while give it a few pumps while he plays a bit more with his belly that he likes most. </p><p>the king arched his back with the mixture of sensations down there. the darn spit was cold as fuck but his body was burning like fire wanting only more and more of that. When he was ready, the knight step back a little and stick his tongue out just to return quickly and continues with his motion by lapping it against the head and all around the soft meat. </p><p>The king could tell that he just see stars in front of him, he tightly close both eyes, melting with the maintenance on his cock. "M-More..." slip from the king mouth while fingers wrapped around the back of his knight’s skull as he took in more, sucking eagerly savoring that sweet meat. More fulfilling moans dripped from the king's mouth that became sighs of encouragement when the knight play with his balls. the king's hole was throbbing with anticipation, he can't wait to see if sir jane plans to insert one, two or three fingers inside him or skip that and directly go with his cock in one shot-</p><p>With a wet 'pop' the knight let go the king's cock and sat up. The king Dell was about to burst with protest, but was interrupted with two finger over his lips.</p><p>"This time. I want some too." King Dell only show an face that says 'no way' by itself. "Aww... don't tell me that my king doesn't know, or can, return the favor to his favorite knight tonight. but what a miserable king we have here." The knight smirk to his king.  </p><p>King Dell sat up in front of the knight "if you ever say something like that again I will send you to the gallows." He treated him but the Knight only chuckled at that.</p><p>"Go ahead, kill me, but you'll need more than luck to find a replacement."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You and I know that very well. if you kill me now or later, you will never be able to find someone who treats you the same as me. someone who supports you and treats you well. someone who fuck you the only way you like every time you want." The knight Jane kissed the king dell's hand and cheek teasingly. the king turned his head trying to hide the blush on his face.</p><p>"If my king wants my cock inside him so much, then my king has to show how much he wants it first."</p><p>"... what do you want me to do this time?" the knight only smirk at that. </p><p>Then he stand and made his way to the middle of the big bed, he takes the two big pillows and place them under his head, "come and get it." The knight ordered and With a sound that looks like a snort, the king just obeys and kneels in front of him and sticks his tongue out, getting closer. "no-oh, not like that," the king stopped and shot a confusedly annoyed look at the knight, "up. I want your legs here." He tapped the sides of his own head.</p><p>reluctantly the king turned around and obeyed the knight's proclamations and placing his entire body on top of him, placing his legs at each side like he ordered and giving to him his throbbing butt. "good king, now you can start. Just remember to be careful with the teeths." The king sigh, with one hand he holds the base of the Knight's cock in front of him and give it a few strokes before starting. Then he stick his tongue out again and place it on top of it, licking the head only at first. </p><p>"Good king." The knight encourage him and massaging his cheeks a little. </p><p>After he licked the entired side of the knight cock. he take it into his mouth, only half of it just to prevent choking with it as he also strokes it delivered to not be a disappointment in front of his knight. He could feel how it was getting harder inside his mouth. </p><p>"Hmm... so good. So good. You know. I can't just let my king caress my cock in such lovely way without doing absolutely nothing. That's not fair. It must be something done to compensate such actions." </p><p>the king had to spit that cock out before he choked with it or accidentally bite it. "A-AH...!"  the sudden and delicious sensation of a wet tongue invading his ass was indescribably good that it caused him to lose focus on what he was doing and throw his head against the knight's thighs for support.</p><p>the king's hips shook violently and the Knight had to hold them with both arms to prevent more harsh movement while he was working inside his king with his tongue.</p><p>"M-More," the king plead, Spit leaking from the side of his mouth, "M-More... please." </p><p>"My king wants more?" The knight ask, stroking damn slowly his dick teasingly. </p><p>The king nod vigorously, "more!..." </p><p>"If my king wants more-" the Knight take his own cock with one free hand and slightly hit the king face with it in a teasing way, "then you have to continue pleasing me as well. it's not fair if only one of us is getting fun you know."</p><p>The king sigh a bit irritated when he was teasing him. But he stand slightly anyways from the other's sides and shove that cock inside his mouth in one go and start to pump up and down.</p><p>the knight gave a hiss of excitement. "You want to play the tough guy game, eh? Well then. Let's see how much you can handle it." The knight smirk because he knows how to take completely control over the king, ending in another victory for him. he sees how from the tip was leaking some pre cum and he lick it away like some juicy-salty honey and the king retrain a loud moan that tries to escape from his lips. He will not fall into his knees to his knight again. </p><p>Now the knight decided to go to the next step to win over his king. he played with his tongue inside the other's butt again and getting it as far as it could go as he playfully massaged his cock with one hand and held his hips firmly with the other because they were shaking like a cheap exotic bar dancer girl.</p><p>The king was sweating cascades now, he held back as much as possible the sounds that struggled to come out of his mouth as he tried to continue sucking more of that now harder cock that had become a difficult and exhausting task, he will not allow himself to fall so easily, no matter how good this feels, no matter how his body was burning for more, no matter if he was are playing with his butt and-</p><p>"...MH!!!"</p><p>"that's what I wanted to hear now."</p><p>the king's eyes roll back and he couldn't hold back anymore. the knight managed to reach that sweet spot inside him easily using just two of his fingers.</p><p>"MORE!" He demands with some spit falling from his falling tongue.</p><p>"As my king commands." And the Knight smirk victorious. A third finger joins and the king count stars for the second time in the night. The knight keep finger fucking the king gaining more sounds of approval and encouragement while also Giving extra pleasure to his dick with his mouth grasping his sensitive area there. Fulfilling moans drip from the king's lips with every slow and delicious stroke that goes by.  </p><p>The king was about to burst into bliss if the Knight keep doing that. But it also feels so darn good to even ask him to stop. He hold himself into whatever he could and with an muffled and loudest moan in the night so far against the sheets, He exploded, filling the knight's mouth with his release. the Knight swallow as much as possible being used to the taste. the king dell collapsed on the knight's right thigh, gasping for air, trying to recover. cleaning the remains that still was on his face with his arm, the knight pushed the king's legs aside and sat on the bed.</p><p>"My king is already tired so soon?" King dell doesn't reply, like if he was stunned. "Can we end this for today if my king had enough for one night." He teases him a bit, stroking his back.</p><p>Suddenly the king was "full" recovered and did nothing more than throw himself on top of the knight and sit on his lap staring at him with a frown.</p><p>"Don't even think about that, I want more!"</p><p>raising an eyebrow, "if you want more-" he continued spreading the king cheeks using both hand "then you know what you have to do, but you're going to have to do it yourself since I feel a little tired after all that effort." He wink and the other puff irritated.</p><p>the king raised his hips high enough to get into position, "let me help you with that," the knight whispered, holding his own cock against the ring of muscles of his ass. the king grimace and moans softly at the sensation of it sinking on him, the knight grabs him by his hips and slowly lowers him onto his length until it was full settled in. The king sinks on his thick member, the angle making the whole experience more breathtaking, and he holds tightly onto the knight's sturdy forearms for support. </p><p>When skin meets skin, he rest his flushed face against the other shoulder, cursing his name more than one time, but not in hate more rather in satisfaction. No matter how much they fuck in the castle, the knight's member is always that thick that occasionally hurts a little. But he doesn't mind that at all because he likes when it hurts in that way somehow. It makes him crazy for more.</p><p>"Are you regretting your decision?" He bothers him a little more, he really likes to annoy the king.</p><p>"s-silence." was the only thing that came from the king's lips. </p><p>Rolling his hips he moves his ass up and down and onto the entire shaft of the knight, slowly first and then grow faster. The king's head roll backwards as more loud sounds escape from his lips. </p><p>The knight took the back of the king head and pull it over to get his forehead against his own and press those trembling lips against his owns. The king only could moan against the kiss without stopping the pace of his hips.</p><p>When they part, the knight smirk to his king, "my king loves to be fuck by his favorite knight?" He ask and the king nods as he feels him thrusting into him with more sound of pleasure that drips from his lips.</p><p>the knight helps out now, pushing his hips up and down and meets the king's rhythm, sinking as deep as possible into the king who mind went completely off-track leaving no space for thinking, only to feel. The knight's rubbing against that place inside him that turn his legs into jelly, melt his stomach and spins his head around feels so fucking good that he doesn't want him to even stop and he can't stop the noises he is making. He feels so damn thick as always inside him and he never gets tired of this glorious moment of being full penetrante by his favorite knight, knowing that nobody would ever see them. But he miss the times when there was the feelings and risk of being caught by someone. </p><p>The king pressed his head against the knight shoulder and moan loudly. Soft groans and pants fill the room, coming from both of them in the middle of their lovemaking, the knight take the opportunity to kiss his earlobe and the king feels hot breath against his ear as he steps up the pace. "You're so damn beautiful my king, no, dell. Fuck!, I always love to fuck you like this dell. mh-hm is feels really good." </p><p>"... J-Jane..." he pant his name.</p><p>"I don't want to let you go or even stop. I love you dell. I love when you pant my name like that. Shit! I want to make love with you forever." </p><p>"J-Jane... I-" but before the king dell could say anything, the knight jane lift him away from himself and press him against the mattress, moving much faster than before inside him, much faster than the king's head go nuts. An big "oh!" Escape from the king dell' lips but it was muffled by the sudden lips of the knight jane against his. </p><p>The king begins to see blurred, he couldn't hold himself anymore, he wanted to come so bad, he needs to. a hand snakes through the middle of both bodies and is pressed on its own unattended member. The knight realized what the king wanted to do, so he took matters into his own hands and stopped the king by holding both hands against the sheets with some force to prevent him from making another move without warning.</p><p>The king was about to protest but- "No touching," he whispers at him with a smirk, "I'll give it to you soon." He promises and continues to push even faster, harder, against him.</p><p>but the king couldn't wait until "soon" or "later" he wants to come now, right now. but he trusts the words of his dear knight so he just succumbs for now and tries to keep holding himself. he will regret later if he doesn't give it to him "soon" as he says.</p><p>the knight jane groaned under his breath, pushing deeper and faster with the sensation of reaching his limit closer. "dell ..." he whispered and gave him another kiss on his cheek, "dell I'm will come soon." He warned him, "out or in?"</p><p>"In..." he groaned, holding his face in front of him to emphasize his demand. "In! oh! ... I want to feel every drop of you inside me." He panted that last sentence. </p><p>the knight just kissed him passionately in response and began to thrust uncontrollably so fast that the king dell felt he was getting dizzy.</p><p>"I need... to stand!" The knight lift the king on his arms and kneeling he keeps thrusting without stop, the king's head rolls backwards as the knight make him bounce into him.</p><p>Giving one last loud scream, The knight brace the king tightly and with some fierce last thrust he launch his hips upwards and shot his release inside his king, and like he request, every drop was keeping inside even if some of it was dripping but that doesn't matter for them. They remain holding each other, remaining still for what seems forever, panting like animals riding off the orgasm. </p><p>The knight was the first one who make the first move and he leaves some light kisses on the king face. "Now for what I promise you." He was careful to make the king lie on his back on the bed again and make sure that he was still inside him. He licked the palm of his hand and with everything and saliva placed it on top of the king's throbbing cock that was still waiting for some attention during all the night.</p><p>the king groans and moan a couple of curses more than one time jane name when he feels that cold hand on his sensitive flesh, although sometimes he arched his aching back just because jane kept thrusting inside him slowly. his lips twitched into a smile from the multiple overwhelming sensations. From all the pleasure in all the possible parts that accumulated together like one overwhelming sensation. his sore prostate being gently massaged, that hand that kept pumping up and down in time with the skillful thrusts and finally a strong tongue that joined in the game and enhanced the experience by licking his nipples one by one.<br/>He bit his lower lip feeling his own climax close by. And although he said before that he wanted to come so bad, now all he wants is the opposite. This feels so good that it makes him not want to come at all because he doesn't want the experience to come to an end, not so soon.</p><p>"J-Jane... I-" </p><p>"Shh... just let It go dell. Just let it go for this time." He whisper to the other and he lose it, unable to hold himself anymore. </p><p>the king gritted his teeth, held onto the shoulders of the knight jane and couldn't help leaving a couple of red lines in that same spot next to the others. He threw his head back and with one last big moan that echoed in the room, he came with force, which he did not know what he had, getting dirty the belly on both sides and leaving a great mess that fell over the side towards the sheets under him.</p><p>the knight jane step back letting dell pant and breathe heavily slowly for some air quietly as he came out of his own orgasm which he himself mentally admits was the best yet and he guess that the king thinks the same.</p><p>"it was good?" he asks kindly and the other nods weakly.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he nods again.</p><p>"Do you need help cleaning yourself?" The king not respond to that, he only extended his arm and took from inside his own pillow a couple of towels that he had saved for this occasion.</p><p>"So my king was prepared for this, huh?" the knight chuckled, taking the towel in his hands and wiping the rest on his own belly and the king's as well. dell let a sigh and an grimace when jane take his cock out, feeling empty right there.</p><p>Once he finished with cleaning the mess, sir jane lay in the middle of the big bed to the side of the king dell who curl into a ball at his side using the knight's chest as a kind of pillow and listening to the beating his heart made to helps him to catch fast the sleep while the knight strokes and traced small circles on the king's soft back.</p><p>the knight sees the small smile that the king has on his face and could not help but smile as well, he place a kiss on the king's forehead. the king hummed in appreciation, allowing himself to be absorbed by the magic of the moment.</p><p>"What will be my reward this time my sweet king?" Knight jane ask, holding the free hand of the king and taking it closer to his lips to give it a light kiss.</p><p>"Don't worry, I've got you covered my dear." King dell reply and he intertwines they fingers together and holds them firmly so that the knight jane does not slip away from him.</p><p> </p><p>(THE NEXT DAY)</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone! I have an announcement to make to all of you! Please received and praise your new king! King jane doe!" king dell announces from the balcony of his castle with much enthusiasm to his subjects, holding in the air the hand of the new king jane doe at his side. They subjects threw praises to both of their two kings because otherwise they will face the consequences.</p><p>Misha, Tavish, and Pyro, along with Councilor Ludwig, had their mouths so open for the surprise that their even reached the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>